


Respect the boss

by CabraConUnLapiz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Stalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabraConUnLapiz/pseuds/CabraConUnLapiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade tiene que imponer respeto a su equipo y Mycroft acaba por verlo gracias a sus cámaras. Puede que le guste lo que ve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect the boss

**Author's Note:**

> Fic inspirado por esto (nsfw, es de Rupert Graves) http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m0p9q4180N1qidl0q.gif

La reunión, como todas, estaba resultando tediosa y aburrida. Los agentes, teóricamente bien preparados y profesionales, no dejaban de gritar e insultarse los unos a los otros. Las palabras volaban de sus bocas y a cada segundo que pasaba tenían menos peso en cuanto al significado se refiere, es decir, hablaban sinsentidos y todos creían llevar razón. En un momento, incluso, dos pequeños grupos separados discutían sobre algo en lo que en realidad estaban de acuerdo.

Greg Lestrade no discutía. Greg Lestrade observaba, como el cazador experto que es. Una palabra suya y todo volvería a la normalidad, porque es el jefe y todos lo respetan. Es el gallo que más mea en el corral del Yard. Es el jodido amo del puto gallinero. Joder ya.

-Disculpad, compañeros, si pudiera tener un momento…

En el otro lado de la sala, tres personas tiraron la máquina de café.

-…Me gustaría que me prestaseis atención…

Anderson llora en una esquina.

-…Esto es importante…

Una grapadora le dio en la cabeza, en la sien, abriendo una pequeña brecha. La brecha era real, pero también… metafórica. La sangre resbalaba por la cara de Greg, lentamente, recorriendo esos rasgos cansados y viejos pero que me parta un rayo si no seguían siendo atractivos.

-Bueno, creo que ya está bien de tonterías. –Dijo finalmente, levantándose de su asiento con lentitud y dramatismo. Aun estando de pie, nadie parecía prestarle atención, pero en el momento en el que empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón algunas miradas se posaron en él.

 

* * *

 

 

Al otro lado de las cámaras de seguridad, tras una serie de pantallas, Mycroft observaba tranquilamente, sentado en su sillón de cuero con un whiskey en la mano. Cada pantalla tenía en ella un punto importante de la ciudad; el Palacio de Buckingham, el Congreso, el 221 de Baker Street, James Smith & Sons Umbrellas…

Pero en ese instante la que llamó su atención fue la pantalla que bajo ella tenía el indicador “Scotland Yard”. Se inclinó hacia ella, dejando el whisky a un lado.

-Hm…

 

* * *

 

 

En el momento en el que el DI Lestrade se bajó la bragueta, tenía la atención de al menos la mitad de la sala, pero cuando sacó su polla y empezó a golpear la mesa con ella, como si fuera el martillo de un juez tras dictar una sentencia de muerte, todos lo observaron en pasmoso silencio.

-Eso está mejor. Bien, ahora que tengo vuestra atención…

Lestrade explicó con paciencia infinita por qué todos estaban equivocados y por qué no deberían gritarse entre sí. Se supone que son un equipo, por amor de Dios. Y las disputas solo llevaban a perder el tiempo. Los presentes agacharon la cabeza sumisamente, asintiendo. Cuando el jefe tiene razón, hay que dársela.

Todavía tenía el pene fuera.

 

 

* * *

 

 

-Oh… oh, interesante…

Mycroft no se había perdido ni un detalle de la reunión. Apenas escuchaba lo que Greg estaba diciendo, no le interesaba el contenido, pero sí el tono y la aspereza de su voz, y en eso estaba concentrado.

En eso y en lo que colgaba de las piernas del inspector.

Quizás, después de todo, no era un hombre tan aburrido y simple como parecía a primera vista. Quizás debería… invitarlo a un café. La comisura derecha de los labios de Mycroft se torció hacia arriba en algo que podría ser una sonrisa. Sí, definitivamente iba a intentar contactar con Gregory Lestrade.


End file.
